HeartGoldSoulSilver Walkthrough
by BrittanyxRaee
Summary: with a twist. Adventure and fun new experiences await you! Let's go! :)


My eyes went wide when I first walked into the lab. I've lived in New Bark Town all my life and never had I once gotten the urge to come inside, to get a tour. Professor Elm had been my neighbor for seventeen years, and I had never had a conversation with the man.

There was one person sitting at a computer desk when I walked in. He wore a white lab coat, like a scientist did and had black framed glasses. The only part of him that looked up when I stepped forward was his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Could you tell me where I could find Professor Elm?"

"Do you have an appointment?" he said. He sounded bored. I would be too, if I had to spend my days in here. I shook my head.

"My mother said he needed to ask me a favor."

His eyes went slightly wide at this and he stood up. "Just a moment."

He disappeared down a hallway and I sighed, adjusting the strap of my bag. There was nothing inside, but it was foreign to have something strapped across my body tightly as it was. I shifted again as the guy came hurrying back.

"He's in the back of the room, go on."

I blinked in surprise and he gestured again. "Go ahead, he's waiting for you."

"Oh." I walked down the hallway, which I realized really wasn't a hallway, but just a pathway through some bookshelves. Many bookshelves. And they were all filled with thick, huge volumes.

At the back of the room, things were a bit hectic. Professor Elm was standing at a machine that held three pokeballs in it. He switched a lever down and the balls were encased in a glass dome. The pokeballs glowed bright red underneath the glass dome for a few moments, before the red faded and the dome disappeared. One by one, Elm took them and placed them on a stand on the otherside of his computer. I coughed a bit to catch his attention. He turned.

"Ah! You must be Darlene's daughter. I am Professor Elm."

"Autumn," I said and shook his proffered hand.

He was older than my mom but still pretty young. He leaned against the machine that held the three pokeballs and removed his glasses to clean them.

"You know my son, Ethan, right?"

I nodded. Ethan and I had known each other since grade school. He was a bit cocky but extremely smart and great with pokemon. He was constantly raising and releasing. I sometimes saw him working in the field with his dad. I had never seen a person look more at home before.

"So," he said, replacing his glasses. He still squinted at me. "You're probably wondering why I've asked you here."

"My mother told me you want me to help you with your research." I thought back to my harried mother from this morning, filling my bag with treats, a cellphone and my new Pokegear.

"Precisely. Have you ever had your own pokemon before, Autumn?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know anything about them?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean, they've talked about it a little bit at school."

"You graduated?" he prompted and I nodded. "Good."

He sat up and turned to the pokeballs. He clasped his hands behind his back and seemed to rock on the balls of his feet as he thought. After what seemed like forever, he plucked a ball from the machine and weighed it in his hands. He turned back to me, still weighing it. Then he held it out to me.

"Are you ready to start your adventure? So much is waiting out there for you." As he spoke, I took the Pokeball from him and turned it around in my hand. It was lighter than it looked, and glossy like it had been recently polished.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, as you know pokemon are carried around in pokeballs. Before it was invented, however, people walked around with them- just like Ethan does now." He looked at me over the rim of his glasses; his blue eyes were twinkling. "Pokeballs are a great invention. They're compact, the pokemon can rest easy and they're great for travel. But I believe that having your pokemon out and about on a regular has its advantages."

"What kind of advantages?"

"How they grow and evolve, for example," he said. He indicated the pokeball in my hands with a nod of his head. "So I want you to have that pokemon."

Even though I knew that that was what he was getting it, my breath still caught in my throat. My own pokemon. Mine? It never really crossed my mind. I had never really had much interest in anything other than school since dad left because everything- including pokemon- reminded me of him. He's been gone years, though.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to walk beside it, outside of its shell. I want to know what the effects of it are going to be. Will you become friends? Enemies? Will it even amount to that? Will there be special feelings involved? Will it be faster, stronger? Or slower and weaker? So many things that can be learned from this."

"Why me?" I asked before I could stop myself. Elm grinned, wider than I'd seen him before.

"Why not you?" he said and tapped a finger on my nose. "Why don't you let him out? Get to know each other? I have an email I have to attend to."

He turned and sat at his computer, leaving me to my own devices. I rolled the ball around in my hands, feeling its weight. I tossed it up once, and caught it. I took a deep breath, then pushed the button.

The ball jumped out of my hands and opened up, a jet of red shooting out onto the ground. I blinked, and out popped...


End file.
